1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cover for computers and, more particularly, to a cover made of elastic fabric, preferably SPANDEX, which is stretched over a computer component such as a monitor and has size adjustable apertures to permit access features of the computer such as a screen of the monitor.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Personal computers have come into widespread use at home and in the office and with it a need for covering the computers for reasons ranging from protective to decorative. Many types of computer covers and other protective devices for computers have appeared on the market including covers which can be draped over computers but which must be removed during use. One type of cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,524 and overcomes this deficiency with a fabric member configured to conform to the general shape of the computer and which is sufficiently porous to permit effective heat dissipation and which is water resistant and static charge resistant. The fabric member contains at least one flap located in such a manner as to permit access to a disk drive access slot in the computer and which is capable of being closed after disk insertion and removal. The cover may also contain at least one opening which is located so as to permit access to external ports in the computer and to permit the cooling fan in the computer to vent without substantial interference. They must be removed, in order to permit the computer to be used. However, one problem with such a cover is its complexity and need to be tailored for each application. This problem is made worse because computer components are made by many different manufacturers and in many different sizes and shapes. A conventional computer cover or any of those found in the prior art do not fit both a monitor and a CPU case. Furthermore, many monitor covers do not fit different monitors having different shapes and sizes. This lack of universality drives up the cost of such covers, thus, making them less commercially appealing.
The present invention provides a more universal computer component and cover assembly having broad application such that one cover is easily adaptable for use with different components having different sizes and shapes.